


Fascinating

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Cats, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pets, Teasing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: "You truly are a fascinating creature, 'Lina."





	Fascinating

Edward watched in amused silence as Selina cooed at one of the many cats in her apartment, her voice high-pitched as she said, “Who’s my pretty little darling? You are! You are!” She was practically nose to nose with the cat, letting it rub its head under her chin as she doted on it. 

He watched the spectacle for a few more moments, idly sipping on his coffee, before cheekily saying, “You are truly a fascinating creature, ‘Lina. Just last night, I saw you kick my kidnappers across a room like some sort of ninja, only to see you baby-talking your cat. I am half-tempted to film you and post it online. I can see the video now.” Waving his hand dramatically, he said, “The infamous Catwoman, actually a crazy cat lady-”

“Eddie?” Selina interrupted suddenly.

“Yes?” 

“Unless you want to end up like those kidnappers, I suggest you keep quiet.” 

The warning in her tone was not lost on Edward. Bringing his coffee mug up to his lips, he quickly said, “Shutting up now.” 

Selina gave a satisfied smirk, saying, “You really are smart, Eddie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something real quick and simple. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out and I will fix. And as always, I hope you enjoyed and have a great day!! : D


End file.
